


the angel knight of tearstricken history - Art

by havisham



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bad fanart, tru wuv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've never read or seen The Miserables, but I want an angel knight of my own!!!! Pylades and Orestes!! Did Enjolras kill his mom or something? Is his mom France? idgi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the angel knight of tearstricken history - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the angel knight of tearstricken history](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210676) by Anonymous. 



> I finished this in an hour, but I hope you can see all the symbolism I've packed in here: 
> 
> \- The flames represent the blood of angry men, and also flames.  
> \- The yellow represents Apollo and Enjolras' hair.  
> \- I hope you like the pose!! It's not based on any famous movie poster you might be thinking of.  
> \- No ears because _fuck ears._
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK :)


End file.
